Marines
The Marines and "Justice" The Doctrine of "Absolute Justice" The Marines follow a strict motto of "Absolute Justice" (絶対正義 ''Zettai Seigi''), when it comes to prosecuting those who violate the government's laws. It is a central tenet of Marine doctrine, to the point where the word "Justice" (正義 ''Seigi'') is emblazoned on the uniform coats of all commissioned officers. Pirates have been especially singled out by the Marines as a major threat to order. They are considered criminals regardless of whether they have committed any crimes other than raising the [[Jolly Roger]]. Civilians, too, are targeted by the prohibition against piracy: persons known to have associated with pirates are barred from entering the Marines (there are [[Marines (One Piece)#Koby|notable]] [[Jango|exceptions]]), and providing aid or comfort to pirates is a serious crime, especially if they are well-known bounty heads. "Absolute Justice" vs. "Moral Justice" One of the ongoing themes of ''One Piece'' is the misapplication of the principle of "justice" by the Marines. While the Maires wish to maintain law and order by apprehending criminals, the techniques that it (or at least some of its members) use can often be no better than the pirates they seek to wipe out, trampling the rights or needs of civilians in order to pursue its own ends. They are also shown to willingly sacrifice the lives of other Marines in attempts to presue their justice, often sacrificing large numbers for the sake of one or two criminals. Rank System The system of [[military rank]] in place for the Marines is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. [[One_Piece_terms#SBS|SBS questions:]] One Piece Manga - Vol.8 - Chapter 66, The Marine ranking system explained Officers and recruits present at Naval Headquarters are considered "Super-elites". All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Naval bases which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. [[One_Piece_terms#SBS|SBS questions:]] ''One Piece Manga'' - Vol.29 - Chapter 265, The difference between those present at the Naval HQ Rank Insignia The Maries do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: [[One_Piece_terms#SBS|SBS questions:]] ''One Piece Manga'' - Vol.24 - Chapter 217, The Marine uniform explained * Upon first entering the Marines, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem, a simplified [[seagull]] with "MARINE" underneath it, on the back; a blue [[neckerchief]]; dark blue trousers; and a [[baseball cap]] with "MARINE" across the front. All officers at the rank of Seaman (一等兵 ''Ittōhei'') and below wear this. The quasi-rank of "Chore Boy" (雑用 ''Zatsuyō'') adds the kanji 雑 ''Zatsu'' ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of Petty Officer (伍長 ''Gochō''), he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. * Sailors at the rank of Warrant Officer (准尉 ''Jun'i'') and above are allowed to wear the coat with "Justice" (正義 ''Seigi'') on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. * For the rank of Lieutenant-Commander (少佐 ''Shōsa'') and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: [[Jango]] and Fulbody wear their own clothes with the "MARINE" hat, despite holding the rank of "Seaman Recruit" (三等兵 ''Santōhei''). This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, or it may simply be lenience on the part of Hina, their Captain. Characters in the Marines These are characters in the series who are known members of Marines. The list is sorted by rank. Fleet Admiral (元帥, ''Gensui'') The rank of Fleet Admiral is carried by only one Marine, and is the highest rank within the organization. He oversees Marine operations from the Marine Headquarters on the Grand Line. Sengoku '''Fleet Admiral Sengoku''' (センゴク元帥 ''Sengoku Gensui''), nicknamed "'''Sengoku the Buddha'''" (仏のセンゴク ''Hotoke no Sengoku''), is the supreme commander of all Naval forces in the One Piece world, his status apparent by the life-size seagull attached to his hat. He oversees the workings of the Marines from his base in the Sanctuary of ''Mariejoa'', though he is subordinate only to the leaders of the World Government, the [[Gorōsei]]. He also has a pet goat, it is possible he might have a Devil fruit power, as he is not only the leader of every Marine, and the fact that some of his Marine subordinates have Devil fruit powers, such as Smoker, Hina, and Aokiji. It's also possible that he may have access to Devil Fruits and gives them to subordinates that are deemed worthy. Note: "Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states," which is a [[Sengoku period|period of Japanese history]]. Admiral (大将, Taishō) There are only three Marines with the title of Admiral. They are known by their aliases, "Blue Pheasant" (Aokiji), "Red Dog" (Akainu), and "Yellow Monkey" (Kizaru). Aokiji and Akainu, who both appeared in Robin's flashback to the Buster Call that wiped out her home island of Ohara, have been referred to by their real names, while Kizaru remains unseen and anonymous. The three admirals and the Fleet Admiral are the only Marines who are capable of issuing Buster Calls, which dispatch ten warships commanded by five Vice-Admirals to obliterate a specific target. Aokiji See: [[Aokiji]] Akainu '''Akainu, the "Red Dog"''', Known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki before his promotion, was present at the Ohara incident. He ordered the destruction of a ship of civilians, claiming it needed to be destroyed in case any scholars snuck on board. His entire face is not seen during his appearance, as it is hidden by the hood of his jacket, but he seems to look like an ordinary marine . He believes in "absolute justice", which is against Aokiji's way of thinking. Commander Johnathan of the Marine Base G8 claims to be friends with Akainu. Kizaru '''Kizaru, the "Yellow Monkey",''' is the third of the three Admirals. Nothing is known about him aside from his alias, as he has yet to make an appearance in the series. Vice-Admiral A Vice-Admiral is the Marine Rank under Admiral, they may often act as assistants to Admirals, or act independently under the command of the World Government. One of the official duties of Vice Admirals is to participate and lead Buster Calls. '''Buster Call:''' A Buster Call is a military order that requires Five Vice-admirals and ten warships to attack and annihilate a select target. The two known Buster Calls to date have been to the Island of Ohara, and more recently on Enies Lobby, in order to take out the Straw Hats. Buster calls can only be ordered by Admirals, to date, there are only four people in the world that are known to be able to call for a Buster Call: Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru and Sengoku. In recent chapters, Aokiji gave the right to call for a Buster Call (in the form of a Golden Den Den Mushi) to Spandam the head of CP9, who accidentally used it to call for an attack on Enies Lobby, mistaking it for another (regular) [[One Piece terms#Global|Den Den Mushi]]. Also, his father Spandine, the former head of CP9, was given permission to launch a Buster Call on the island of Ohara twenty years ago. Garp '''Vice-Admiral Garp''' (ガープ中将 ''Gāpu Chūjō'') is the commanding officer of the 153rd Branch of the Marines, and the man in charge of both Koby and Helmeppo. He is something of a father figure to the two of them, and helps keep their unorthodox behavior in check so that they can achieve their dreams of greatness in the Marines. Garp also displays a fondness for eating [[doughnuts]], as well as a tendency to fall asleep at inappropriate moments. Tsuru '''Vice-Admiral Tsuru''' (つる中将 ''Tsuru Chūjō'') the "'''Great Tactician'''" (大参謀 ''Dai-Sanbō'') is one of Sengoku's direct subordinates at the base in the Sanctuary of ''Marie Joie.'' She is an elderly woman, similar in appearance to [[One Piece minor characters#Kureha.2C Doctor|Dr. Kureha]], but older-looking (and probably younger). She was present for the gathering of the [[Shichibukai]] to choose a replacement for [[Sir Crocodile]]. Eiichiro Oda seems to enjoy naming women after birds. The tradition continues with Tsuru, whose name means "Crane." Komir '''Vice-Admiral Komir''' (コーミル中将 ''Kōmiru Chūjō'') is the commander of Naval Base G2 in [[Portgas D. Ace|Ace]]'s [[One Piece#Chapter Title Page .22Mini-Arcs.22|chapter title-page mini-story]]. Komir's administrative meetings are plagued by bitter [[coffee]], as Ace witnesses firsthand when he infiltrates the base posing as a Naval officer. Though Ace's cover is blown, he ends up saving the day by reuniting the milkmaiden Moda with her parents on the Naval Grocery Ship. This ensures a steady supply of milk to Base G2, as well as pleasant meetings with tasty coffee for the Vice-Admiral. Jaguar D. Saulo '''Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saulo''' (ハグワール・D・サウロ中将 ''Haguwāru D Sauro Chūjō'') is a former Naval officer introduced in [[Nico Robin]]'s flashback during the Enies Lobby arc. Saulo is a [[giant]], but unlike previously introduced giants in the One Piece manga, Saulo did not originate from the [[viking]]-inspired warrior's paradise, Elbaf. Saulo is also characterized as having a unique, but awkward laugh ("Dereshi") that he finds somewhat embarrassing. Saulo is the fifth character in the series to possess a "D" as his middle initial, and was the first to explain that the "D" is in fact a family or clan-name. Although there is no solid evidence in support, this leads many fans to speculate that Saulo is the grandfather of [[Monkey D. Luffy]]; this claim is further inflamed by Aokiji's admission of "dealing with" Luffy's grandfather. In recent chapters belief that Luffy is part giant has increased with fans because of his Gear 3 attacks "Gomu Gomu Gigant (giant) Pistol" and "Gomu Gomu Gigant (giant) Whip" in which he makes a part of his body a size comparable to that of a giant. However, Luffy can only use his Gear 3 attacks because he ate a devil fruit. While on duty, Saulo's vessel encountered a wanted ship run by the Archaeologists of Ohara, who left West Blue to locate and decipher the mysterious Poneglyphs that bear an ancient, forgotten history of the One Piece world. Despite ordering his men to take the archaeologists alive, Saulo's crew slaughtered all but one; Nico Olvia, the mother of future Straw Hat crewmember Nico Robin. After her capture, Saulo was informed by Sengoku that he would be one of the five chosen Vice Admirals to lead a Buster Call against the Ohara for its crimes of deciphering the Poneglyphs. Rejecting the study of history as a justification for the order, Saulo, like Smoker, would begin to doubt the Naval doctrine of Absolute Justice". After interrogating Olvia, Saulo grew disgusted with the military's brutal intentions and defected against the World Government by releasing her. Shortly thereafter, he was shipwrecked in a storm, then sent adrift in the ocean until fatefully landing on Ohara itself. There, he met and befriended Nico Robin and was reunited with Nico Olvia. After promising Olvia to ensure Robin's safety, Saulo was frozen by Vice Admiral Kuzan (Aokiji). As he was being frozen, Saulo smiled and laughed, cryptically echoing the way [[Gold Roger]] was executed two years prior. Jonathan Commander Jonathan is a vice-admiral stationed in G-8. He tends to spend the night fishing and is often seen relaxing and meditating, but despite this he is a brilliant strategist. He seems to severely dislike broccoli and says "nah" at the end of his sentences on occasion. He is Chef Jessica's husband, and appears to have superhuman strength judging from how Sanji told Luffy to stay away from him. Commodore,(准将 Junshō) Purin-Purin '''Commodore Purin-Purin''' (プリンプリン准将 ''Purinpurin Junshō'') is a Marine officer in the 77th Branch of the Marines, who is dispatched to Arlong Park to evacuate the survivors of [[Arlong]]'s tyrannical reign. He never arrives. When Purin-Purin sees the fish-man's base, [[Hubris#Hubris in modern times|hubris]] gets the better of the Commodore, and he orders an attack. This provokes Arlong's ire, and the fishman crew makes quick work of Purin-Purin and his ship, sending it to the bottom of the sea in an artificial maelstrom. Nelson Commodore Nelson (ネルソン提督, ''Neruson Teitoku'') is an extremely obese Marine officer on the East Blue, who seeks the Thousand Year Dragon, Ryūji, for his own selfish purposes. To that end, he hires a man named Erik to do his dirty work. While it is assumed that Nelson seeks the Thousand Year Dragon to make an elixir of life from its bones, he really just wants to go on a diet. Assumed as dead due to Erik's furious attack on him after the return of the Thousand Year old dragon's birthing grounds. Nelson's rank is roughly equivalent to "Commodore" (准将 ''Junshō''), yet the rank he holds (提督 teitoku) does not exist within the Marine rank system, It is unknown why his rank is different, it may simply because he perfers it. Captain Morgan '''Captain Morgan''' (モーガン大佐 ''Mōgan Taisa''), called "'''Axe-Hand Morgan'''" (斧手のモーガン ''Onote no Mōgan'') since he literally has an axe for a right arm, is the first Marine officer of significant rank to be seen in the series. When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shell Town, where his Naval base is located. Yet he is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is just as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. This all changes however when Luffy comes to town to help Koby fulfil his dream, and possibly recruit [[Roronoa Zoro]] into his crew. After Luffy accidentally breaks a newly finished statue of Morgan, the captain immediately sets after him, confronting Luffy in the courtyard of the Marine base. Morgan is defeated by Luffy without even landing a single blow, though he is finished off by Zoro as Luffy has to deal with Helmeppo holding Koby hostage. Later, it is revealed in the [[Captain Kuro Arc]] that he was the only survivor in an attack by Kuro on a Marine ship, which left him with a broken jaw. He was hypnotised by Jango into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. The last that was seen of Morgan in the series was in a [[One Piece#Chapter Title Page .22Mini-Arcs.22|chapter title page mini-story]], as a prisoner stripped of rank on Vice-Admiral Garp's ship, where both Koby and Helmeppo also happen to be serving. However, he slashes Garp and escapes the ship by using his own son as a hostage. Helmeppo disowns him shortly thereafter and returns to the Marine ship, leaving Morgan alone and drifting the ocean. He was seen again as a cameo in Jango's Mini-arc taking a nap in the ocean as Jango unknowingly passes him. The word "'''Möwe'''", which appears on Morgan's metal jaw, is [[German language|German]] for "[[seagull]]." Nezumi '''Captain Nezumi''' (ネズミ大佐 ''Nezumi Taisa'') is a Marine Officer of the 16th Branch, in the East Blue. His appearance and manner are rodent-like (as "''nezumi''" is Japanese for both "[[mouse]]" and "[[rat]]"), and he is arrogant and decidedly corrupt. Nezumi takes bribes from [[Arlong]], so the fishman pirate can keep a low profile. Acting on a tip from Arlong, he uncovers the treasure that [[Nami]] had been hoarding in order to buy back Cocoyashi Village and confiscates it from her. After Arlong is defeated, Nezumi attempts to intervene against the [[Straw Hat Pirates]], but he is quickly defeated. His report back to his superiors is what prompts the Marines to assign Luffy with his first bounty. Hina '''Captain Hina''' (ヒナ大佐 ''Hina Taisa'') is an officer in the Marines, and the object of both Jango's and Fullbody's affections. She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" (黒檻のヒナ ''Kuro-Ori no Hina'') because of her Ori Ori no Mi (オリオリの実) ability, which allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is usual for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own name. This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. She is a long-time friend of Captain Smoker, joining the Marines at the same time as him, and helping him getting out of situations where Smoker could have been fired. She is 32 years old. [[One_Piece_terms#SBS|SBS questions:]] ''One Piece Manga'' - Vol.27 - Chapter 248, Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Hina is currently ranked the 36th most popular character in One Piece. T-Bone '''Captain T-Bone''' (Ｔボーン大佐 ''Tī-Bōn Taisa'') is a Marine officer working with the Government agency CP9. He was assigned to help escort the CP9 agents to Enies Lobby, the Judicial Heaquarters of the World Government on the Grand Line, where T-Bone is usually stationed. T-Bone is also known as the "'''Ship-Cutter'''" (船切り ''Funegiri''), for his mastery of swordsmanship allows him to slice open large objects (like ships or sea monsters). This skill is similar to something that Hawk-Eye Mihawk can do, though the way he does it is unknown. T-Bone has a hideous face, but he is a very honorable and considerate person, and absolutely abhors needless violence. His attacks compose of creating a blue line of energy which acts as a blade. This is poweful enough to cut through trains, boats, and sea kings. After his car is detached from The Sea Train, Puffing Tom, T-Bone sets out on the tracks by himself, seeking help. He is defeated and knocked into the sea by Roronoa Zoro as Rocketman, the prototype Sea Train, speeds down the tracks. In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, T-Bone is currently ranked the 40th most popular character in One Piece. '''Attack List''' *'''Chokkaku Senko Bone Sowaru (直角閃光　ボーン空割(ソワール), ''Right Angle Flash: Bone Slash''):''' T-Bone first makes a [[right angle]] cut in the air with his sword, and then swings it, sending a rectangular cut forward. This makes a clean, rectangular cut on whatever it hits. *'''Chokkaku Hichou Bone Oodori (直角飛鳥　ボーン大鳥(オオドリー), ''Right Angle Flying Bird: Large Bone Bird''):''' T-bone slahes the air and propels a beam-shaped cut at the enemy. The cut is able to bounce off the air on sharp angular turns, and appears with a [[bird]] shaped head at the front of the cut. Smoker :''See [[Smoker]].'' Lieutenant-Commander Brandnew Brandnew is a Marine Lieutenant Commander, who appears at a base while Luffy and crew are en route to Logue Town. He is the officer who announces Luffy's first bounty of 30 million Belly. Lieutenant Fullbody :''See below.'' Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi '''Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi''' (たしぎ曹長 ''Tashigi Sōchō'') is a Marine officer serving under Captain Smoker. She was first introduced when the Straw Hat Pirates docked in Loguetown, where she was stationed. Smoker, her Captain, seems to regard her as a protégé; the two work very well together and share what appears to be almost a father-daughter relationship. While adept at sword fighting, she is unusually clumsy, which tends to gets on Smoker's nerves. She is also very well-versed in katana, knowing their names and origins. Tashigi's stated goal is to remove all ''Meitō'' (named swords with prestigious histories) from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ends. After meeting [[Roronoa Zoro]] (whom she had inadvertently helped pick new swords before she learned his name), she set out to sea with Smoker, chasing after him and the rest of the Straw Hat crew. Like Smoker, Tashigi has her own view of "Justice" which differs from the Marines' own definition, and will fight for what she sees as the right thing to do. During the battle for Alabasta, Tashigi is badly wounded while fighting against [[Nico Robin]], and bears witness to the triumph of Luffy and his crew in the name of their friends. Though association with pirates is a serious offense, neither she nor Smoker feel the need to pursue any charges against the Royal Family of Alabasta, opting instead to continue sailing the Grand Line. When he first saw Tashigi, Zoro was instantly struck by how much Tashigi looks like his deceased childhood friend Kuina (so shocked that he instantly crushed Tashigi's glasses in his hand). It is a promise made with Kuina that motivates Zoro to be the greatest swordsman in the world, and Kuina left him the Wadō Ichimonji, his greatest treasure. It remains to be seen if there is a more than coincidental connection between Kuina and Tashigi. She and Smoker haven't been seen since the two of them left Alabasta. Trivia * Tashigi is 21 years old and is 170cm tall. Her birthday is October 6th. If Kuina was alive today, she would be 21 as she was two years older than Zoro. * In Japanese Fan Polls, Tashigi is currently the 20th most popular character. Seaman Recruit [[Jango]] Fullbody '''Fullbody''' (フルボディ ''Furubodi'') is a Seaman Recruit (三等兵 ''Santōhei''), serving under captain Hina along with his friend Jango. He was once a Lieutenant (大尉 ''Tai'i'') with the nickname "'''Ironfist Fullbody'''" (鉄拳のフルボディ ''Tekken no Furubodi''), and a suave ladies' man. [[Sanji]] ruins his date with a woman by humiliating the arrogant man, and completely thrashes him when he ruins Sanji's soup. Fullbody, his ego in tatters, flees the oceangoing restaurant Baratie once the pirate [[Gin]] breaks out of his cell on Fullbody's ship. The next time Fullbody is seen, he is competing in a dance contest on Mirrorball Island. After coming in 2nd place behind Jango (who is in disguise so as not to be caught by the authorities), the two become fast friends while remaining oblivious to the other's identity. This is not to last long though, as Fullbody's men find Jango's trademark clothes in an alleyway. As a pirate crew invades the island, Jango takes the opportunity to escape while Fullbody attempts to fight them off. He is thwarted when their leader takes a woman hostage, and Fullbody surrenders to keep her safe. Suddenly, Jango bursts back onto the scene to save his friend. Putting aside their allegiances, Jango and Fullbody wipe out the pirates. Fullbody still has his duties, however, and arrests Jango. But, as Jango is tried in court, Fullbody returns the favor and offers an objection dance which gets the whole courtroom caught up in a huge emotional dance-fest. Unable to deny the power of the men's friendship, the court acquits Jango on the condition that Fullbody be demoted to the rank of Seaman Recruit. Afterwards, Jango is about to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting their friendship ever occurred (so that neither of their careers would be jeopardized in the future), when they both spot the beaufitul Captain Hina. Inspired, they both become members of her crew. Fullbody later appears in Alabasta, sporting two iron plates and the nickname "'''Double Ironfist Fullbody'''" (両鉄拳のフルボディ ''Ryōtekken no Furubodi''). Like his friend Jango, he is completely enamored of Hina and will do anything to please her. He and Jango attempt to prevent the [[Straw Hat Pirates]] from escaping Alabasta, but are soundly defeated. Fullbody appears much later in the story, tracking down remaining members of Baroque Works with Jango and Hina on Kyūka Island. He and Jango assist Hina in capturing [[Miss Valentine]], and are hunting down [[Mr. 5]], [[Miss Goldenweek]], and [[Mr. 2 Bon Clay]] (disguised as [[Mr. 3]]). Chore Boy Koby '''Seiyuu: [[Mika Doi]]''' '''Koby''' (コビー ''Kobī''), a small, timid, bespectacled boy, is the first person Luffy meets on his haphazard journey. Koby had intended to board a ship for a fishing trip one day, but by accident, instead found himself amid the dangerous crew of Lady Alvida. To stay alive, he 'volunteered' to become a lowly cabin boy for this band of pirates, but fostered a desire to escape one day, and even join the Marines. His fear of Alvida prevented him from leaving, but Luffy's arrival and triumph over the 'ugly old hag' (as Koby summoned the courage to call her) finally brought him hope. After helping Luffy and Zoro free a nearby Naval base from the grip of the tyrannical [[Axe-Hand Morgan|Captain Morgan]], Koby is admitted to join the Marines as a Chore Boy (雑用 ''Zatsuyō''), alongside the Captain's disgraced son Helmeppo. In his and Helmeppo's [[One Piece#Chapter Title Page .22Mini-Arcs.22|title page mini-arc]], the two become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan the prisoner (Morgan takes his son hostage and steals a ship). Though Morgan escapes, the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors, and the attention of Vice-Admiral Garp. He and Helmeppo are currently serving under the Vice-Admiral, at the same base that is apparently Captain Hina's home port. His dream is to become an officer so he catch criminals such as Alvida. Helmeppo '''Helmeppo''' (ヘルメッポ, ''Herumeppo'') is Axe-Hand Morgan's bratty son. After Morgan is defeated, he does petty work for the Marine Base in Shell Town along with Koby. This changes when they meet Vice-Admiral Garp, who takes them to his own base on the Grand Line to watch over and help guide their progress. His dream is to become an officer so he can regain the life of luxury he had before Luffy defeated his corrupt father. He currently has a bet with Koby on who will become an officer first. References